


My oh my

by TeenWolf231



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: El nombre de tu alma gemela aparece en tu cuerpo cuando ambos están listos para estar juntos. El nombre del alma gemela de Stiles aparece en un mal momento, específicamente cuando se encuentra desnudo luego de la ducha, con su hermano y el mejor amigo de su hermano frente a él.A pesar de todo, las cosas salen bien. O algo así.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 139





	My oh my

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caotic_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caotic_cat).



> Lamento mucho cualquier error que pueda haber en esta historia, lo escribí desde mi teléfono y es complicado porque corrijo y cambia las cosas. Prometo corregirlo nuevamente en estos días. 
> 
> Esta historia es parte del evento organizado por Shipeemos Sterek y mi regalo era para Caotic_Cat. Desde ya amor espero que al menos haya sido de tu agrado y si no lo fue lamento mucho eso. Y lamento la tardanza, estuve algo ocupada.

Stiles cierra la canilla de la ducha mientras tararea el comienzo de una canción. Corre la cortina, buscando con sus ojos su toalla. No sé encuentra por ningún lado, genial. Se encoje de hombros, resignado, y se dirige a la salida. Se encamina hacia afuera del baño y por el pasillo , mirando el teléfono en sus manos.

-Yeah, a little bit older, a black leather jacket.A bad reputation, insatiable habits.-Canta mientras escribe un rápido mensaje a Scott avisando que acaba de salir de la ducha.-He was onto m…-Deja de cantar la canción cuando siente algo golpear la parte inferior de su cuerpo, es decir, de la cintura para abajo. Sus ojos viajan hacia allí y puede ver una cartulina tapando su hombría. Frunce el ceño, desconcertado, y vuelve su mirada hacia el o la responsable de todo esto.

Se encuentra frente a la puerta de la cocina, su hermano Theo es el responsable de estar cubriendo su pene. Pero hay una explicación a todo esto. A tan solo un par de pasos se encuentra Derek Hale. El mejor amigo de su hermano. También es el responsable de muchos (demasiados) pensamientos impuros por parte de Stiles.

-¡Stiles, mierda!.-Grita desconcertado su hermano mayor.-Te avise que vendrían los chicos.-Ante el plural en la palabra stiles vuelve a enfocar su vista en la cocina, donde no solo Derek se encuentra sino también Mike, Vernon, Isaac y Thomas.

Su rostro (y más que seguro su cuerpo) toman un fuerte color rojo al instante. Si bien le avergonzaba que Derek Hale lo viera desnudo (o cadi), no era lo mismo a que un grupo de personas te vieran de aquella forma.

Toma una gran bocanada de aire, sonríe a los chicos en la cocina amplio y orgulloso antes de decir.-Podría haber salido con una toalla si tu, maldigo imbécil, no me hubieras llevado la maldita toalla.-Sonríe arrogante hacia su hermano.-Además, no tengo nada que no hayan vulgo en ustedes antes.-Eleva sus hombros.-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que irme en media hora y aún no estoy cambiado.

Toma la cartulina, casi pegándole contra su pene, y se gira con rapidez. Escucha un par de murmullos y, lo último que puede escuchar antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación es un-Si siguen hablando del cuerpo o trasero de mi hermanito prometo golpearlos hasta el cansancio.

Stiles no se ríe, para nada. Fue un momento bastante traumático a decir verdad. No todos los días los amigos de tu hermano ven tu trasero y, más que seguro, tu pene.

(…)

Stiles no sabe en qué momento, realmente, pero un día su glúteo comienza a arder. Es como…más que picazón. Lo desespera; es demasiado para manejar. Por lo que aprovecha que esta solo h va a tomar una rápido ducha. No llevo toalla, porque cuando entro al baño no había nadie en la casa, pero cuando media hora después sale, Theo y Derek se encuentran en el pasillo. Ambos parecen ciervos encandilado por un par de faros de un coche. Theo esta furioso, claramente, mientras que Derek lo observa…como…bueno, Stilinski aún no sabe descifrar demasiado bien todas las expresiones(nótese el sarcasmo, debido a que parece tener una sola expresión. Lobo amargo).

Theo toma una bocanada de aire, dos segundos de golpearlo hasta el cansancio.-Podrías cubrir tu pene, al menos.-Comenta con molestia el chico.

-Lo conoces desde que nací. Y Derek desde que se hizo tu amigo.-Eleva sus hombros.-¿Podrías…podrías, uhm, mirar algo por mi?.-Cuestiona poniéndose momentáneamente serio.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-Su hermano rápidamente se pone en su papel de hermano mayor y se acerca sin dudarlo, inspeccionándolo rápidamente.

-Yo, uhm, tengo ardor en mi glúteo. Pero no llego a ver nada y, uh…deja de sonreír Derek. No siquiera sabía que tenías idea de como sonreír.-Termina diciendo molesto el oji-marrón y Theo ríe mientras hace que se adelante un poco así puede inspeccionar en la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

-Solo me río de idiotas. Y oh, parece que encontramos un idiota.-Sonríe amplio y es esa sonrisa seductora, todo dientes y ojos achinados. Sutiles va a tener una erección su Hale le guiña un ojo.

¿Qué? No lo juzguen. Es solo una persona.

-¿Stiles?

-¿Mhm?.-Es lo único que puede responder a su hermano.

-Creo que…creo que ya se que diablos era lo que te molestaba.-Se pone a un lado de Stiles mientras se quita la chaqueta.-Me voy a arrepentir de esto pero…-Se ma entrega a su hermanito y dice.-Tapa tu maldito trasero mientras nos dirigimos a la habitación a hablar.-Stiles obedece, algo asustado.

Es el primero en ingresar a la habitación, aprovechando los segundos de privacidad para ponerse rápidamente un par de boxers que había sobre su cama. No le importa si no están limpios. O bueno si. Perro no cuando NO TIENE IDEA DE QUE DIABLOS ESTA SUCEDIENDO CON SI TRASERO.

Theo ingresa a la habitación diciéndole una grosería a Derek y cierra la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Gira a ver a su hermanito y Stiles siente que su corazón se va a salir del pecho.

-Stiles…cuando un hombre ama a otra persona, como….bueno no. Cuando una persona ama a otra persona.-Se corta nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño en disgusto.

-¡Dime la verdad! ¿¡Tengo un grano en el trasero!? ¡¿Se ve muy mal!?.-Exclama con desesperación, al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué? ¡No idiota, escúchame!.-Exclama tomando por los brazos a su hermanito.-Papa y mamá nos hablaron sobre las almas gemelas, ¿Lo recuerdas? La importancia que tiene cuando por fin tenemos el nombre de la persona que estará con nosotros por el resto de nuestras vidas, nuestros compañeros.-Stiles asiente lentamente.

-Me arde porque no tengo Alma gemela, ¿¡Verdad!?.-Grita con desesperación y Theo golpea su rostro, intentando calmarlo.

-Te arde porque el nombre se estaba grabando en tu piel, imbécil.-Contesta.

-Oh.-Alarga la palabra mientras se toma un momento para juntar todas más ideas.-Dime que no tengo el nombre de Jackass grabado en mi trasero porque Cortare ese pedazo de piel.-Dice horrorizado.-Oh no, el nombre de Greemberg en mi trasero. Oh Dios, dime que no es el profesor Harris, se que ese imbécil aun no ha conseguido su Alma gemela. Dime que…-Theo lo interrumpe.

-¡Tienes el nombre de Derek grabado en el maldito glúteo!.-Al mismo tiempo que su hermano mayor grita eso, la puerta de la habitación se abre mientras Hale dice:

-¿Todo se encuentra b…-Guarda silencio cuando Theo deja de hablar sus ojos viajan hacia el hermano menor de su amigo y luego hacia este. 

Stiles siente su rostro arder, al igual que parte de su cuerpo.-Mierda.-Theo dice, observando tanto a su hermano como a su amigo. Da un paso atrás mientras sonríe avergonzado.-Bien, se supone que debían descubrirlo ustedes mismos y luego…lo siento.-Corre fuera de la habitación, empujando a Derek hacia un lado.

Hale cierra la puerta de la habitación detrás de si y mira a Stiles, ambos sin saber que diablos hacer. Guardan silencio unos segundos y, cuando Stilinski va a hablar, la puerta de la habitación se abre un poco y la voz fe Theo dice:

-Quiero esta puerta abierto al menos ocho centímetros. Los estaré vigilando.-Ordena y Stiles rueda sus ojos.

-Tarde. Será mejor que no entres si no quieres ver como estoy masturbando a tu amigo.-Derek enrojece al instante; completamente avergonzado.

-Oh por Dios. Te odio.-Se queja el mayor de los Stilinski.-No necesito esa imagen en mi mente.-Y con eso se va, encerrándose en su habitación.

Derek luce un poco horrorizado. Solo un poco.

-Lo siento, oh gran alfa Hale. No quise horrorizarlo con mi mal hablar.-Dice en tono burlista, una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. El bastardo.

-Idiota.-Los ojos rojos aparecen momentáneamente solo para volver al dorado de beta y luego al original.-No me horrorizaste, solo que ahora en vez de pensar en donde será nuestra primera cita estoy pensando en tus manos sobre mi y en lo bonito que debe verse mi nombre tatuado en tu trasero.

Las mejillas de Stilinski arden y mira hacia otro lado.-No sucederá ahora.

-Lo sé, no era mi intención. Solo que a veces el lobo interior juega malas pasadas a mi yo humano.-Sonríe pequeño y Stiles quiere besar sus labios porque ahora paso de realmente caliente a tierno en segundos. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

(…)

Su primera cita es cerca de un lago, Stiles lleva bebidas y Derek se encarga de la comida. Ambos comen y ríen, conociéndose mejor. A decir verdad; más que saber que uno era el mejor amigo de su hermano y futuro alfa de la manada Hale (y que estaba tan caliente como el sol) y el otro era el pequeño hermano de Theo, molesto, tierno y sexy bueno…no sabían más nada.

Para su segunda cita, terminaron en la casa de Stiles aprovechando que nadie estaba allí. Derek se ofreció a cocinar pera ambos, preparando fideos caseros con salsa (No era demasiado elaborado pero que un alga re provea comida era demasiado importante en el mundo de los hombres lobo). Stilinski intento ayudar tanto como pudo, pero terminaron ambos en una guerra de harina y risas. Mientras la comida se cocinaba a fuego lento, ambos fueron a limpiarse.

-Aquí, aún tienes un poco allí.-Había murmurando Hale acercándose y limpiando la mejilla de Stilinski con un trapo húmedo. Sus ojos fijos en los labios del otro chico, casi por tanto tiempo como en la primera cita. Se apartaron con el ruido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose; lo que hizo que ambos quisieran golpearse.

Adiós privacidad.

Terminaron comiendo pasta con Theo en medio, viendo la película que él quería.

A la hora de marcharse, Derek se puso de pie solo porque era respetuoso y no quería abusar de la hospitalidad de los Stilinski. Aún no lograba caerle demasiado bien a la mamá de Stiles; no confiaba en él pero sabía que iba a progresar poco a poco. Ambos caminaron hasta la salida y Derek besó la mejilla de Stiles como si estuviera besando sus labios. Las mejillas de ambos ardieron pero ninguno hablo sobre el claro deseo del morocho mientras este solo se apresuraba a salir de allí.

La tercera cita, Derek propuso el cine. Stiles acepto con claro entusiasmo porque su alma gemela había recordado que amaba las películas de superhéroes y lo llevaría a ver una. A la hora de tomar asiento, Derek lo hace primero h luego Stiles

Ambos se miran y Stilinski suelta una carcajada al ver que estaban a tres asientos de distancia. Les habían asignado asientos separados.-Es una señal, el chico del cine no nos quiere juntos.-Había dicho el castaño y Derek había rodado sus ojos, solo acercándose hasta sentarse en el asiento junto a Stiles.

A mitad de la película, Stiles gira su rostro para despotricar sobre como el villano no era tan malo como parecía, cuando se encuentra con los labios de Hale sobre los suyos. Suelta un gemido bajo, encantado por la sorpresa y los labios del chico. Estira su mano hasta pisarla sobre su cuello, acariciando lo mientras Hale se aparta durante unos segundos.

-Lo siento, yo…te vi tan emocionado y no resistí. Luces hermoso, como siempre y.-Stiles es quien lo besa ahora, con más ferocidad de la primera vez. Ambos parecen hablar estado controlando sus cuerpos durante mucho tiempo y ahora solo se acaba de liberar algo que hace que no puedan separarse.

Terminan siendo echados de la película veinte minutos antes de que esta termine. Ambos ríen aunque Stiles lloriquee un poco diciendo:

-Todo culpa de tu maldita boca perfecta, ahora no podré saber el final.-Derek solo ríe, divertido porque sabe y siente que a pesar de todo Stiles esta contento. Antes de subir al camarote vuelven a besarse, sus manos recorriendo con un poco de desesperación el cuerpo del otro. Conociéndose. Derek ingresa su lengua a la cavidad bucal de Stiles y ambos gimen, profundizando aún más el beso. El morocho atrae el cuerpo de Stiles, sus cuerpos completamente pegados.

Las manos de Stiles se sienten como fuego tocando su cuerpo, hacen que quiera retorcerse. Sus bocas luchan por tomar el control sobre la otra, dominar el beso, por lo que al final son un lío de bocas y manos que se mueven de forma desesperada. Derek se aparta y abre la puerta trasera de su auto, empujandolos a ambos hacia adentro.

Cierran la puerta y al instante sus bocas vuelven a encontrarse, sus manos quitando la ropa del otro en el proceso. Cuando ambos se encuentran solo en boxers, Stiles se sienta sobre las piernas de Hale y mueve su cadera de adelante hacia atrás. Puede sentir el bulto empujando contra su trasero y sabe al instante que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-¿Dónde tienes mi nombre?.-Cuestiona Stiles, apartándose del beso. Las mejillas de Derek enrojecen aún más si es posible (lo cual es adorable) y mira hacia otro lado.

-Uhm, se encuentra…-Corre un poco el cuerpo de Stiles hacia atrás en sus piernas y baja su bóxer. Stiles tiene que hacer un gran esfuerzo, realmente grande, por no mirar el pene de Derek. Y que no se le haga agua la boca. Pero alli; entre el perfecto pene de Hale, se encuentra su nombre. Esta por encima, casi pegado al comienzo del pene.

-Wow.-Comenta Stiles, ni siquiera sabe por cual de las dos cosas lo dice.

Derek ríe.-Lo se, no es un lugar demasiado agradable pero es tu nombre, si que no importa.

-Oh Dios, eres tan tierno y sexy.-Se queja y besa de forma corta y repetida los labios del chico. Stiles se aparta momentos después, bajando de las piernas de Derek y arrodillados en el suelo del Camaro, entre las piernas de su acompañante. Su mano recorre el lugar exacto donde se encuentra su nombre sobre la piel del morocho.

Acerca su rostro al pene de Derek y sus labios rodean la cabeza. Succiona, soltando un gemido bajo mientras sus ojos revolotean hacia donde se encuentra el morocho. Comienza a bajar su boca por toda la longitud, tomando todo lo que puede mientras escucha al Alfa jadear.

-Stiles.-Es lo único que escapa de los labios del oji-verde y recibe otra succión por parte del otro chico. Mueve de arriba hacia abajo su boca, comenzando un vaivén mientras su mano acaricia el resto del pene que no logra caber en su boca.

Aparta el pene de su boca con un plop y sonríe hacia Derek.-¿Así te gusta, oh gran Alfa?.-Cuestiona y el morocho lleva su gran mano hacia el cabello del chico, acariciando lo.

-M…me encanta.-Contesta aún jadeante. Stiles luce satisfecho ante el comentario y retoma su trabajo, tomando la punta del pene en su boca y succionando mientras sus labios se deslizan por la longitud. En algún punto de la mamada la mano de Hale se hace participe, guiando los movimientos de Stiles. De pronto se encuentra inmovilizado mientras las caderas de Derek se mueven, follando su boca.

Stilinski solo atina a relajar su garganta tanto como puede, tomando todo lo que se le da. Los movimientos se ralentizan y Derek aparte su pene de la boca del castaño, escuchándolo quejarse.

-¿Qué crees que…-Lo interrumpe.

-Estoy…estoy por correrme.

-Entonces hazlo. En mi boca.-Los ojos de Derek se ponen rojos al instante.

Stiles toma la iniciativa nuevamente, tomando todo lo que puede del pene en su boca. Derek mueve su cadera, un suave vaivén mientras Stilinski solo deja su boca abierta a la espera. Se corre unos segundos después, manchando un poco de los labios de Stiles cuando quita su pene fe la boca.

Lo besa de forma desesperada cuando el castaño termina de tragar, ambos aún desesperados por algo más de acción. Las grandes manos de Derek viajan hacia el bóxer de Stiles, bajando lo con cuidado. El chico lo ayuda a quitárselo, quedando desnudo a merced del morocho. 

Se reposicionan, stiles quedando con parte de su cuerpo contra el vidrio de la puerta y en cuatro sobre el asiento. Derek está detrás de él, sus manos apartando las mejillas del chico y dando una larga lamida desde sus bolas hacia atrás. Se concentra en su agujero, rodeandolo antes de llevar su dedo y presionar la punta allí. Solo tentandolo. Los gemidos de Stiles no tardan en venir, mientras la boca de Hale reparte besos sobre el trasero del chico.

Stiles siente los dientes de Derek morder su trasero en el momento justo en que ingresa un dedo en su interior. Suelta un grito, sus manos presionando contra el vidrio del auto.

-Hijo de…-Chilla y ríe un poco, el dedo en su interior entrando y saliendo de forma lenta mientras la lengua de Derek se encarga de lamer alrededor de su agujero. Pronto tiene otro dedo en su interior, logrando sacarle más gemidos.-Y…yo, necesito tu polla en mi. Maldición, lo necesito tanto.-Dice unos minutos después y los dedos de Derek salen de su interior. Stiles se sienta para luego acomodarse sobre las piernas de Derek, quien se encontraba sin su boxer. Sonríe amplio mientras dice.-El Alfa está algo desesperado.-Murmura y el morocho rueda sus ojos antes de ayudarlo a sentarse sobre su polla.

Ambos gimen fuerte mientras el agujero de Stiles toma por completo la polla de Derek. Se quedan quietos durante unos segundos antes de que Stiles comience a subir y bajar por la polla del morocho. Sus manos presionan la piel de la espalda de Hale y este suelta un gruñido bajo mientras entierra su rostro contra el cuello del chico. Sus colmillos rozan la piel sensible y Stilinski baja de una sola vez sobre la polla, moviéndose un poco más rápido que antes. Las grandes manos de Derek se posan sobre la cadera del chico, manteniéndolo quieto antes de empezar a penetrar lo rápido y profundo, tocando su próstata en cuestión de minutos.

Para cuando menos lo esperan ambos se encuentran corriendo se. Stiles mancha ambos estómagos y ríe un poco mientras se acerca a besar a Derek. Cuando ambos se apartan los dedos del morocho toman el semen de Stiles de sus estómagos y lleva a la boca de Stiles, quien lo toma con gusto.

-Eres…eres tan bonito.-Derek murmura con su frente contra la de Stiles, quien sonríe pequeño.

-Mira quien lo dice.

-Quiero…-Un golpe en la ventana los interrumpe, logrando que ambos salten un poco. Se quedan inmóviles, Derek cubriendo sus cuerpos con la ropa de ambos.

-Oh por Dios, la maldita policía. Le dirán a mi papá o…aún peor, tal vez es mi padre.-Dice de forma frenética Stiles y Derek acaricia su rostro.

-Tranquilo, estaremos bien. Ahora…

-¡Si tuviste sexo en mi maldito camaro, derek Hale, te patear el trasero.-Su hermana Laura grita y Derek abre los ojos con impresión. Se suponía que su familia estaría en la ciudad pero no cerca del cine. Maldita sea.

-Laura, deja a tu hermano en paz.-Su madre habla y oh dios, esto no puede ir peor.

-¡Papá, Derek tuvo sexo en el auto de Laura!.-Cora grita. Los ojos de Derek se dirigen hacia Stiles, quien está por completo rojo.

-Creo que…me vestiré.-Comenta el castaño luciendo divertido. Derek asiente y ambos comienzan a vestirse.

-¿Pueden…pueden irse? Solo nos estábamos besando.-Responde y oye a su familia reír. Los odia. Bueno no pero en este momento esta teniendo un sentimiento parecido al odio.

-Ya dejen a su hermano en paz.-Talia habla desde afuera.-Pero queremos que traigas a Stiles, tu alma gemela, a cenar mañana. Sus padres también están invitados.

Y con eso se van, Talia dando órdenes a sus hijas y esposo. Cuando ambos se quedan nuevamente solos, un dentro del auto, Stiles comienza a reír a carcajadas. Derek luce desconcertado.

-Oh por Dios, bonita forma de dar una buena impresión a tu familia.-Stiles dice y Derek siente que su cuerpo se relaja. Sabe que Stilinski no está molesto ni incomodo. Luce feliz. Y si su compañero es feliz, su lobo y él también lo son.


End file.
